Restitution
by 14angelfire
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, after a 5 year absence, with a purpose. A certain blond-haired Rokudaime better have his wits about him, or Sasuke will slip out of his grasp once more. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: The Homecoming

**Edit 28/08/09:** I went through and changed a few things, nothing huge. Re-started chapter two today and it's almost done! Just a few things to check over, should be up on Sunday at the latest. And I've got a third chapter started (just barely . ) as well.

**A/N:** Wow, my first story in ages! I've been a very lazy author . This is my first Naruto story as well, so I hope you enjoy it. For the moment it will be a one-shot... I have tentatively started a second chapter but this first chapter also works as a stand alone piece, if I do say so myself. Let me know if there are any silly mistakes, as they will all be my fault since I beta'd this myself!

**Title:** Restitution (Definition - to restore to the former or original state or position.)  
**Chapter: **Chapter One: The Homecoming  
**Word Count:** 2,520  
**Summary:** Sasuke returns to Konoha, after a 5 year absence, with a purpose. A certain blond-haired Rokudaime better have his wits about him, or Sasuke will slip out of his grasp once more.

* * *

_Chapter One: The Homecoming_

_

* * *

  
_

In the stillness of night, a shadow silently leapt. Rooftop after rooftop, he sprinted unendingly to reach the darkened tower that loomed in the distance watching over the silent streets of the city which, in a few hours time, would be bustling with activity.

It had been unnervingly easy to slip past the security at the walls and even the silent guardians within the city itself. So easy, in fact, that prickles of paranoia had begun to plague his mind. As he touched down on the next roof, the only sign that he had stumbled in his distraction was the muffled thump as his left foot connected with the roof. He hurried silently across the remainder of the roof, eyes quickly scanning the surrounding area, but saw nothing suspicious as he hurtled across to the next building. All his training, his instincts, were screaming that his arrival had been detected, but he could not stop.

As he leapt upon the roof of his destination, tendrils of apprehension crawled up his spine. He shivered as an icy breeze from the North broke against him, penetrating even the mask he had donned. Gazing upon the sleeping city below, his jaw clenched and, grimacing slightly, he turned to face the mountain. For long moments, he simply stared at each face that had been painstakingly carved into stone. He let out a sigh when his eyes came to rest on the sixth and final visage. The time had finally come for him to make a move in this convoluted game of chess.

Without hesitation, he swung down from the roof tiles to the window ledge below and using all the stealth he possessed, cautiously entered into the office. He padded across the carpet, not making a sound, as he bypassed what most intruders in this room would likely be after; the documents and scrolls that lined the shelves and sat sprawled in untidy piles upon the sturdy wooden desk. They were of no importance to him, for what he sought was in the adjoining room that had naught a window and a single, hidden doorway as its only entrance.

He advanced upon the wall and ran his hand over the invisible seam of the doorway. From around his neck, he retrieved a loop of twine that held a single key. Only moments later, the minuscule hole in the wall that concealed the lock released with a satisfying click. It was as he knelt to disarm the jutsu and traps instilled in the door, that the kunai was pressed relentlessly against his throat by a gloved hand. A glove that could only belong to an ANBU.

"Gimme a break here… You can't be stupid enough to think you can break into the Hokage's office and then walk into his quarters unnoticed?" The cool porcelain of the mask pressed against the side of his neck as the ANBU leaned in to whisper, not so quietly, in his ear.

"Hn," his hand clenched into a fist against the smooth surface of the wall. He didn't want to waste time dealing with this.

"Do you have a death wish coming in here, huh? Man, you're a scrawny thing," his captor gripped the shadow's bicep with his free hand skeptically. "Bet you couldn't even get a scratch on Rokudaime before you were finished off." The ANBU smirked behind his mask.

"I have no intention of killing him," the masked nin growled in newfound frustration.

"Ha. Fat chance, dirt bag! Not even those brats at the academy would fall for that," he chuckled at his own brilliance. "If you weren't gonna kill him you wouldn't be breaking in, now would ya?"

"Who said I was breaking in?"

The ANBU growled angrily and snapped back into mission mode. "Who are you and what are you doing in here?"

"Hn."

"Dammit," the kunai dug deeper into his throat. A rivulet of blood slid down the edge of the blade; paint weaving an unsteady path down the canvas made of pale skin. "I said, who are you and why are you here!"

"Hn." The stinging on his neck was rather annoying him now.

"Answer me you fucker!" The masked nin was slammed harshly into the pseudo-wall that held the doorway to the Hokage's chambers. His face collided viciously and the masked intruder only just managed to avert his face, preventing the impact from breaking his nose.

The grip on his neck had loosened with the force of the push and the masked nin took his chance. He braced his hands firmly on the wall and vaulted off with a burst of chakra. The back of his skull smashed into the porcelain mask behind as the pair surged backward violently. The ANBU was flung bodily across the room, as though he weighed nothing, and hit a bookshelf with a bone-crunching thud. Scrolls and texts alike thundered to the ground as he slumped to the floor. The cracked porcelain mask clung haphazardly to the skin beneath.

Almost immediately, the Leaf-nin began to stir and the shadow was back on his feet in an instant to deliver a blow to the neck that would ensure the ANBU was out for several hours. With a flick of his wrist, the mask was flung to the floor, shattering and joining the disarray of papers sprawled across the floor boards.

The masked nin scoffed at the face revealed before him, "Hn. Just what I would expect of Konoha's Number Two Loudest Ninja… even easier than the idiot." Removing his own mask, Sasuke smirked down at the crumpled form of Inuzuka Kiba.

He was about to resume his task, so rudely interrupted by Kiba, when he froze as the hidden doorway before him rumbled open. Sasuke could do nothing but blink as a rumpled and sleepy Naruto was revealed.

"Th'hell Kiba," Naruto mumbled drowsily, rubbing his hand across his face. "Thought I told you to stop slacking off on duty - huh?" Naruto paused, surveying the war zone that had most definitely been his office the last time he checked. Then, his gaze came to rest on one Uchiha Sasuke, who looked, for once in his life, quite shocked.

"Shit… knew I shouldn't'a had tha' ramen b'fore bed. Baa-chan's always sayin it'll gimme nightmares, but icy bastard Uchiha Sasuke coming all the way from Sound to trash my office - this is ridiculous," groaned Naruto as he turned and began to stumble back towards the doorway, clutching his stomach.

"If that's the way you greet me, maybe I should just leave, dead-last." Sasuke regarded the blond with a blank expression and a questioning, arched eyebrow.

Naruto, who had paused in astonishment at the key sitting innocently in the lock, turned slowly in disbelief, "S'uke?" he muttered as he rubbed his sleep crusted eyes furiously. For a moment he stood blinking, but then he frowned and strode forward impatiently, until he was a hair's breadth from the raven. Naruto gripped the smaller man's shoulders and stared intently into the dark eyes, searching.

The Uchiha just blinked and stared solemnly right back.

"Sasuke, y-you came. You really…," Naruto's eyes glittered and a grin emerged between whiskered cheeks as he sighed the name almost reverently. "Sasuke."

Suddenly, or so it seemed to the raven, he had his arms full of mumbling blond. Sasuke tensed. He could only gaze, perplexed, as the larger nin tried to curl himself into the raven's chest. No one touched him, ever. He was unsure how to handle this type of contact, so he acted on the only impulse that came to mind.

"Who said you could touch me!" enraged, Sasuke shoved the man away.

Naruto was motionless, but his eyes had hardened and his grin was slowly slipping away. Seeing this, Sasuske cursed himself for resorting to childish behaviour that had likely just cost him the chance to talk rationally to the blond.

"Don't… Don't tell me you're here to kill me," Naruto began in a low tone. "Don't you fucking even dare! Not after all the shit you put me - no, you put US through."

His only answer was the tightening of Sasuke's jaw.

"You - You complete and total BASTARD! I sent you that key so you could… but what do you use it for?!" Sasuke felt fear scrambling up his throat and not because Naruto was screaming, but rather at the slitted red irises that glared back at him.

"I - I wa-" he stuttered as Naruto enclosed his throat in his tanned hands.

"Tell me why you're here," Naruto snarled. "C'mon, I wanna hear you say it!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed furiously, but remained a cool obsidian. "You should know damn well why I'm here, dead-last."

"Really!?" the blond leaned in until their noses met while orange chakra began to pulse around him. "Really, Sasuke!?" he screamed at the defiant man in his grasp. "How am I supposed to know what you're doing when you haven't been here for 5 fucking years!" Naruto raged, shaking the slim man violently. "Hell, even when you were here you never talked to me, hardly could looked at me, kept yourself so fucking bottled up!" his hands tightened on the pale flesh causing his now clawed fingers to mar the sides of Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke looked away from his gaze. He didn't want give in, to be weak and vulnerable. "P- Please… Nar-"

"Just say it, bastard. Say you're here to kill me." hissed Naruto, pushing the raven more firmly against the wall. "C'mon asshole, I wanna hear you say it!"

And he couldn't. He couldn't lie, not anymore. The raven released a shaky breath. "No." he whispered, eyes squeezing shut tightly.

That single word seemed to be enough for Naruto. The thrum of chakra faded and the hands on his throat loosened and slid listlessly away.

"I…" Sasuke opened his eyes, only to gaze intently at his feet. "I came to turn myself in. Here, with you, on my own terms. You've finally," he swallowed thickly. "You've finally got everything you've worked so hard for, and I - I'm nothing. I've lost everything," he whispered. "I've got nothing left."

"You're wrong… you're not nothing, you've never been nothing," a soft smile crept onto whiskered cheeks. "And I don't have everything," Naruto replied as he lifted the Uchiha's chin with his hand. "You see there's just this one thing… I had it once, but I let it slip away."

The raven was confused. "So, you aren't happy since you reached your goal?"

"Mmm…" the Rokudaime hummed. "I am, but… that something's still missing. I think I might need your help to find it."

He encroached on the raven's personal space with each moment that passed, and Sasuke was simply trying to keep from squirming under the intense gaze of azure eyes.

"My help? But wh -"his words went unspoken as his mouth was plundered by a familiar tongue. A very skilled, warm and wet tongue, whose taste and sinuous motion had his knees going weak even though he stood stock still in disbelief.

Naruto still wanted him even after he'd betrayed everything he knew. Naruto, the idiot, the loser, the dead-last, was kissing him. … and he was pretty sure he'd missed this the most when he had left Konoha for the second time. He tossed his doubts aside, and joined into the overwhelming kiss. Pressed tightly between the wall and Naruto's chest, tanned arms surrounded him once more as their tongues slid together in a sensual dance.

When the kiss ended, Sasuke was shaken and stood frozen in an incredibly believable impression of a statue while the blond nestled himself into the shorter raven.

"God, S'uke… it's you. You're - you're really here, I just can't believe it." Naruto murmured into his neck, clearly having found a position that was comfortable, for him at any rate.

It was a completely different story for Sasuke. His arms were held awkwardly at his sides above the tanned arms that had snaked their way around his waist and Sasuke wondered how in the hell he was supposed to react. The blond, it seemed, had an opinion on this as well.

Pulling the Uchiha closer to him, Naruto announced, "Bastard, you're s'posed to hold me too ya know?"

"I - I knew that," Sasuke hesitantly placed his arms around the blond's shoulders. "I'm not an idiot like you."

Naruto chuckled against his neck, and Sasuke repressed a shiver when the soft tickles of breath sent a spike of heat through him. "Sure, bastard… whatever helps you sleep at night."

"… " Sasuke frowned. Being this close to Naruto was starting to take a toll on his self control. Warmth was running rampant through his body, and rallying low in his abdomen. He made a move to back away from the embrace, but the idiot just tugged him closer; held him tighter.

Nuzzling his neck in a way that made the raven's breath catch, Naruto hummed, "Mmm… for a bastard, you sure smell good."

The warmth exploded into flames.

His groan went unvoiced as the blond's lips brushed across a sensitive spot on his neck amidst pressing himself into Sasuke to relish in the scent. The Uchiha knew without a doubt that he was definitely, certainly, absolutely going to hell for the thoughts he housed for his one-time lover at that moment. That was, until Naruto decided to add some tongue to his caress.

"Nnn…" Sasuke panted now. He was burning up, and when the tanned hands that had slid down to cup his ass - he briefly wondered when the hell those got there - ground the men's hips together it only fueled the fire.

"Fuuuuck S'uke," Naruto growled, sounding more like the nine-tailed fox than himself. "Want you so bad… so bad - Ahh." He broke off in a gasp as Sasuke slid wantonly against him.

All his blood had rushed south, and the feel of Sasuke's searing hardness through their clothes had him gasping for breath too.

Without a second thought, Naruto hoisted the raven into his arms and earned a muffled squeak from Sasuke that he knew the bastard would never own up to. He didn't mind that in the least. His bastard was just that, a bastard, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Stumbling as a result of the most mind-numbing kiss he'd ever had, Naruto carried Sasuke through the corridor to his bed hell bent on keeping their mouths and hips firmly attached. Thumps, thuds, and crashes trailed behind them as they knocked over a myriad of items, first in the hallway, and then in his chambers. He dismissed the flicker of worry quickly and with a single thought; at least now his quarters would match his office.


	2. Chapter 2: Magnetism and Machinations

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter... my first lemon attempt so hopefully it turned out okay O.o This chapter should begin to explain why Sasuke is a bit different than in the manga/anime (aside from being older and having had a previous relationship with Naruto).

**Title:** Restitution (Definition - to restore to the former or original state or position.)  
**Chapter: **Chapter Two: Magnetism and Machinations  
**Word Count: **1757  
**Summary:** Sasuke returns to Konoha, after a 5 year absence, with a purpose. A certain blond-haired Rokudaime better have his wits about him, or Sasuke will slip out of his grasp once more.

* * *

_Chapter Two: Magnetism and Machinations_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke's legs wrapped around his waist had rendered Naruto unable to form but two thoughts; to get them to his bed as swiftly as humanly possible, and the determination that he would move the damn bed closer to the damn door. Tomorrow. Because, just then, all he knew was the way Sasuke had begun rocking his hips was setting him ablaze.

He was so out of breath from the sultry dance of tongues that he hardly knew what had occurred. One moment he was unsteadily toting his dark-haired lover to bed, and the next he was thrown, naked and flat on his back, onto his plush orange duvet and recieving yet another mind-altering lock of lips.

After hastily tearing off both his clothes and the Rokudaime robes, Sasuke tumbled Naruto to the bed and plundered his swollen lips. Trailing his fingers across Naruto's whiskered cheeks, he inched down the tanned frame. His mouth followed with nips of teeth flowing along Naruto's jaw and onto his firmly muscled chest where the blond's dusky nipples were rigid and demanding his attention. He stroked the compelling buds lavishly with his tongue and only when Naruto was squirming beneath him did he resume his exploration. The raven paused for a moment to tease the quivering muscles of the blond's stomach, and revelled in the desperate rolling of hips beneath him and their accompanying groans of ecstasy.

Sasuke loved to take control, and, clearly, his lover didn't mind in the least. He lay open-mouthed kisses onto tanned hips and suckled firmly on the tender inside of Naruto's thighs. Onyx eyes strayed upwards to gaze tauntingly at his lover all the while rubbing sensuous circles on the blond's hip-bones with the pads of his thumbs. He slid towards his goal, teasing with blowing warm breaths of air amidst butterfly kisses.

"A-aah, Sas!" Naruto managed to gasp as he was finally engulfed in the heat of Sasuke's mouth.

The sight of reddened lips around him roused his desire, but nothing turned him on more than the look in those obsidian eyes as they gazed upon him. They were full of heat and lust, yes, but Naruto saw real emotion reflected back at him from the depths of his lover's eyes. It took his breath away and enticed his whole body to tense deliciously, back arched in rapture. "Sas! I'm gonna – " at that moment, those eyes were all he could see as his world careened into white nothing.

Sasuke rolled off the blond shortly after, and began to stroke himself languidly all the while watching Naruto who was sprawled and panting in the after glow. "Mmm," he moaned in pleasure as he increased his pace. When he felt he could no longer hold himself upright, he lay down and gazed with heavy lids upon Naruto who had begun crawling to him with a renewed arousal and a distinctly predatory grin.

Naruto grasped the pale wrists, effectively stopping Sasuke satisfying himself, and had them braced above the dark-haired head in an instant. Sasuke voiced a whine of displeasure at the loss of his hands.

Pressing himself firmly to the captive body below him, Naruto leaned close enough that his breath puffed onto Sasuke's slackened lips. "Mine," he growled, worrying on Sasuke's plump lower lip with his teeth."You're not leaving this time," his pale eyes bore down into darker ones.

"Ahh, n-no," Sasuke wrapped his thighs around the tanned hips and his eyes started to glaze over. "W-want you. Now."

Naruto seized him in a heated embrace of tongues, and released Sasuke's hands in order to caress the pale flesh beneath him with practiced motions. It was all the raven could do to twist his fingers into Naruto's golden locks and simply hang on for the ride. Fingers ghosted over his chest, raising a path of goosebumps in their wake as Sasuke shivered in bliss. His breathing became laboured as the fingers trailed lower and lower, until they traced longingly at his puckered entrance.

Sasuke whimpered in desperation and he was brought to the edge and back again under Naruto's calloused fingers. One, two and then three of them were plunged within him, filling him, stretching him. "Please..." The pale man surged forward to connect their mouths, but Naruto pulled away shaking his head. The digits were relentless in their torture, sliding in and out, brushing his prostate each time and driving him mad. He was on the verge of coming undone before the tormenting fingers were removed and the blond finally sank home within him with a deep hum of pleasure. Sasuke simply closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of being one with his blond lover.

"Alright, Sas?" The blond inquired, after a sweet peck to Sasuke's lips.

"Mmm." Was the most intelligent thing the pale man could come up with when he opened his eyes to meet the swirling indigo of Naruto's eyes. Their lips connected first and then they moved together, in the timeless dance of bodies, until neither could wait a moment longer to fly off the edge and into the abyss.

Sasuke gripped Naruto tightly to him as his body tremored uncontrollably. "Nng. Nar – ah. Naruto."

"Fuck! O-oh, Sas..." He felt the blond grow taut above him, and unleashed a scream of pleasure when Naruto bit his shoulder almost hard enough to break the skin.

They collapsed into a dripping pile, chests heaving in the search for air. Naruto was smiling that blinding, heart-stopping smile of his and the corners of Sasuke's lips had turned upwards. When their breath had found them once more, the blond rolled bonelessly to his side with Sasuke nestled securely in his arms.

"I- I've missed this. Missed you. It killed me when you left without a word. I mean, I brought you back from Sound and we..." he gestured at their disheveled and naked state. "I thought we...," the giddy grin Naruto had been wearing was replaced with a seriousness that seemed almost out of place on the seemingly care-free nin. "I loved – I still love you, but you just left."

"I'm sorry, Naruto... There were things I needed to finish. Madara. Akatsuki." Sasuke whispered.

"It's okay," A tanned hand reached out to caress Sasuke's pale cheek. "If I didn't forgive you I wouldn't have sent you that key." The grin was back.

The raven gave him a playfull shove. "You're such an idiot."

"Mm, but I'm your idiot." With a husky chuckle, the hokage ensured Sasuke was curled into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss to the pale forehead and settled into his pillow.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Naruto sighed contentedly. "Bastard," he whispered tenderly before drifting off to sleep.

"My idiot." Murmured the raven, cupping Naruto's scarred cheek in his palm. He grimaced as he withdrew cautiously from the comfort of Naruto's arms.

He slipped from the bed and grasped the nearest article of clothing – Naruto's bathrobe – he could find. It whispered softly against his skin as it swept over his shoulders. Without noise or hesitation, he snuck through the dismantled hallway, studiously avoiding the overturned lamp that had met its end near the middle of the corridor. Sasuke tread into the thuroughly annihilated office and carefully manouevered around the many fallen scrolls and shards of Kiba's shattered mask.

The desk, which looked no messier since his break in as it had already been a disaster zone, was his destination. Along the way, he paused to snag a blank scroll from the floor. Sasuke made a space on the wooden surface large enough to write on, and hurridly scrawled his note. With swift motions he tied the scroll, then bit his thumb to release the few drops of blood necessary to summon a small messenger snake.

The summon arrived in a puff of white smoke and docily allowed the note to be placed in the narrow container that adorned the back of its neck. After recieving Sasuke's whispered instructions, the snake's slender form swerved and slithered around the clutter of objects decorating the floor and disappeared out the door under the raven's watchful gaze.

Sasuke exited the office to return to Naruto's chamber, giving Kiba a swift kick in the knee purely for good measure. As quietly as he could manage, Sasuke closed the hidden door behind him after he entered into the hallway. He made his way back to his softly snoring lover with great stealth that only a highly skilled ninja, such as himself, could accomplish. The robe was placed back exactly where it was found: onto the arm of the chair that sat crookedly at the desk beside the bed. Lifting the appallingly coloured blanket and mentally grumbling about idiots and their obsession with orange, he climbed back into the bed's comfortable warmth.

The deed was done, and Sasuke made his way back to Naruto's arms as silently as he had gone.

~*~

In a village not far from the outskirts of Konoha, the local bar that resided in the basement of a small traveller's inn was bustling with life. Drinks were sliding down the bar at a furious pace and the music hammered and throbbed its lively beat for the mishmash of dancing bodies that overwhelmed the center of the establishment. Shouts and laughter only added to the din.

A small garden snake slipped in an opened window and fell rather gracefully to the wooden floor. It's scarlet forked tongue lisped out into the air until it caught hold of the scent it sought out. With the target acquired, it weaved a path through a sea of patrons too intoxicated to detect its presence. The messenger approached the edge of the bar and delivered the scroll to a hooded figure ensconsed in the secluded and darkened corner.

The scroll was roughly untied and eneath the hood of the cloak, a smirk of triumph was born. With an indiscernable movement of hands, the shrouded figure dematerialized in the raucous bar without alerting a soul. From the space previously occupied by the figure, the furled piece of scroll fell to graze the stool's edge and drift leisurely to the floor.

Its mission completed, the snake disappeared, just as it had come, in a small cloud of smoke. Settled amongst the dirt and grime between the barstools, the letter remained.

_I'm in. We move forward on my signal._


End file.
